New York FrEDay
by Corndog-teh-Dead
Summary: The Eds go to NYC for a week.


New York Fr-ED-ay

By Corndog-teh-Dead

Note from author: I'm placing Peach Creek an hour away from Vancouver

That afternoon...

"Hey, guys!" Eddy yelled once he got outside. It was one of those ceaseless hot days. He ran to the park where the other 2 Eds were relaxing.

"Guess what?" asked Eddy eagerly.

"Chicken butt!" Ed exclaimed another of his mindless thoughts. Eddy and Edd gave

him a weirded-out, don't-really-care looks and Eddy Continued on.

"My parents are letting me go to New York City! By my self!"

"New York City? What kind of person would let a child from elsewhere go to New York City? There's pollution, gang violence, rude & selfish people, and crowded buildings. Let's not forget to mention the homeless. Who knows what idiotic things they might do to you?" Edd explained. Eddy didn't care and he continued on.

"Your point is? Anyway, they said I could bring you guys. I mean, what could go wrong there?"

Despite the facts, Edd and Ed agreed to go with them. They met at the Vancouver International the next morning.

"You guys ready?" Eddy asked. They boarded the plane and sat in their seats.

"Fasten your seatbelts. We are about to lift off.", the flight attendant said through the intercom. "We will arrive at our destination of New York in about 1 day. There will be an in-flight movie soon and lunch & dinner will be served as well."

"Oh my," Edd said worriedly. "20 hours. Fellas, I now remembered that I have an immense fear of heights. Maybe I shouldn't continue on."

"Quit being a sissy. How long could 20 hours be?" Eddy asked.

"Way cool! Now I get to read the new Evil Tim: the 25th Dimension!" Ed exclaimed. He took the issue from his dirt-packed shirt pocket.

"I brought some of my eager whisperbrother's magazines." He took it out of his gym bag and started reading it, or, actually, just looking at the pictures. Edd looked in the magazine pouch in front of him and took out a Popular Science. After Ed was finished with his comic, he was bored stiff. So he started banging the seat in front of him with his foot. A businessman looked behind him with an angry glare. Edd noticed his look and apologized.

"Sorry about that, sir. My friends have never been on a plane this long."

"Well, don't let it happen again." He said angrily, but calmly. After the man turned back around, Edd told Ed to stop it.

"That was very rude, Ed. Don't do it again, please."

"But Double D," Ed whined. "I don't have anything else to do."

"Well you should have brought more reading material before we boarded. Now you will just have to read a magazine." Ed just took any old magazine and began to read anything that he saw first. Amazingly, they were quiet the rest of the way.

In New York...

"Well, here we are guys. My parents said this is where they had their honeymoon, so it has to be good." Eddy announced. They arrived at New York the next day. They got a cab with the $5,000 his parents gave him. They arrived at a run-down hotel named Sweet Dreams Hotel. The sign said:

Sweet Dreams Motel:

Now with COLOR!! TV

"Well, it looks okay." Edd inspected. They went inside and went to a counter. A fat, mean-looking guy with a 5-o' clock shadow was behind it.

"What are you looking at, shortstop?" he said to Eddy.

"Uh, we want a room for 7 nights." Eddy told him.

"You're in luck. We're 3 bucks a moon."

"I don't know, Eddy. That sounds too cheap for me." Edd said.

"Then get lost, bub."

"Don't worry. We'll be fine." Eddy ensured. He gave the desk clerk the $21 and he gave Eddy a key to a room.

"Down the hall, last one to the left. Now scram, you brats." When they got to the door of their room, Edd reminded Eddy, "See? I told you New York was a bad place."

"And I care why? Let's go in. I brought my Gamecube with me." They went inside and saw the whole place was let go. The wallpaper was faded and ripped off in some areas, the bare spots were cracked, and there was nothing but a sink to go to the bathroom in.

"Well, it looks good to me. Let's unpack." Eddy instructed.

"Eddy, I can't go in there." Edd said "It's really unsanitary."

"Quit being a germaphobe. We'll make it." They set their things down and hooked the Gamecube into an old color TV. When they tried to turn on the TV, they heard a ZAPP from the junked set.

"Ok, forget TV. Let's go and see the restaurant that my parents told me about." Eddy insisted. They got another cab and went to a restaurant a few blocks over.

"Here we are," Eddy said. "'The Saskatoon'." It was small diner with 10 booths and 6 stools at the counter. The waitress was an old lady with a hairnet and was a little on the plump side. When the 3 stepped in the waitress greeted them with, "Eddy! Nice to see you back." Just then Double D and Ed said in unison "Nice to see you back?"

"Yeah," Eddy replied. "I used to live an apartment building not too far from this diner. We used to come here for lunch once in a little while."

"Hey, Eddy. Just sit down at a booth and I'll get you and your friends some ham sandwiches." The waitress called. They sat down at the booth 4 tables to the left of the door. The old waitress brought them ham sandwiches with mustard. "On the house." She said with a smile. They ate them and left to go roam the streets. They found an Electronics & TV store. On display was a 65" Widescreen TV for $500. Eddy went in and got it. They got a taxi ride back to the hotel to hook it up in their room.

"Now the fun begins." Eddy told the other 2. They hooked the Gamecube up and played SSX 3 until the late hours of the night. They turned it off and went to sleep

That night...

squirm squirm squirm

"What is that?" Edd wondered sleepily. He turned his lamp on and...

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_(To be continued...)_

To SuspiciousHick: Yeah, er, thanks for the ideas, I guess. Well that should be good for ya'll's butts.


End file.
